Vampyre Slayer/Transcript
Starting Out * Morgan: Praise Saradomin! He has brought you here to save us all! * Player: Wha– * Morgan: He has guided your steps to my door, so that I may beseech you to save my village from a terrible threat! ** Player: Why don't you save your own village? *** Morgan: I, I, I couldn't. The fear grips me like a hand. I tremble at the the idea of leaving my house! ** Player: What terrible threat? *** Continues below ** Player: Anything else I can do for you? *** Morgan: Actually you can, if you have some skill as a crafter. I hear one can have clay rings blessed to defend against foes; I could do with some of those. I'll buy as many as you can provide! * Morgan: Our village is plagued by a vampyre. He visits us frequently and demands blood payments or he will terrorise us all! * Player: The vampyre showed up all of a sudden and started attacking your village? * Morgan: I don't know. I just moved here with my wife. We'd move on again, but we're down on our luck and can't afford to. Besides, I don't want to abandon other innocents to this fate. This could be a good community, if only that vampyre would leave us. Will you help me, brave adventurer? ** Player: Yes. I'll help you. *** Continues below ** Player: No. I think not. *** Morgan: Oh. Then I guess Saradomin did not send you in my time of need. * Morgan: Wonderful! You will succeed, I'm sure of it. You are very brave to take this on, but I think you should speak to my friend Harlow before you do anything else. * Player: Who is this Harlow? * Morgan: He is a retired vampyre slayer! I met him when I was a missionary, long ago. He will be able to advise you on the best methods to vanquish this vampyre. * Player: You already know a vampire slayer? What do you need me for? * Morgan: Harlow is ... past his prime. He's seen too many evil things in his life and, to forget them, he drinks himself into oblivion. I fear he will slay vampyres no more. * Player: Where can I find this Harlow? * Morgan: He spends his time at the Blue Moon inn, located in Varrock. If you enter Varrock from the south, it is the second building on your right. I'm sure it's fill with lively people, so you shouldn't miss it. * Player: Okay, I'll go find Harlow. * Morgan: May Saradomin protect you, my friend! Talking to Morgan again * Player: What do I need to do? ** Morgan: Well, ultimately, you need to slay the vampyre plaguing my village. But, right now, you should speak to Harlow in Varrock. He will tell you the secrets to vampyre slaying. * Player: How do I find Harlow? ** Morgan: Leave Draynor Village heading north-east. Cross the River Lum and head north to Varrock. Enter Varrock from the south and on your right should be a grub called the Blue Moon Inn. Harlow should be in there drinking, no doubt. Dr Harlow * Dr Harlow: Buy me a drink pleassh. ** Player: No, you've had enough. *** Dr Harlow: Pssssh, I never have enough! ** Player: Are you Dr Harlow, the famous vampire slayer? *** Dr Harlow: Dependsh whose ashking. *** Player: Your friend Morgan sent me. He said you could teach me how to slay a vampyre. *** Dr Harlow: Shure, I can teach you. I was the best vampyre shlayer ever. ** Player: You couldn't possibly be Dr Harlow, you're just a drunk. *** Dr Harlow: Of coursh I'm Dr Harlow. I'm famoush! I've shlayed more vampyresh than a pup like you could imagine. *** Player: I think Morgan must have been mistaken. There is no way you could teach me to slay a vampyre, you can barely walk! *** Dr Harlow: I'm the besht in the business. No one could teash you what I know. No one else has sheen what I've sheen. * Dr Harlow: Buy me a beer and I'll teash you. * Player: Your good friend Morgan is living in fear of a vampyre and all you can think about is beer? * Dr Harlow: Buy ush a drink anyway. After getting the drink * Dr Harlow: Did you buy ush a drrink? * Player: Okay, here you go. * You give a beer to Dr Harlow. * Dr Harlow: Cheersh, matey. * Player: So, tell me how to kill vampires then. * Dr Harlow: Yes, yes, vampyres. I was very good at killing 'em once. Vampyre slaying is not to be undertaken lightly. You must go in prepared, or you will die. *Sigh* A stake is an essential tool for any vampire slayer. The stake must be used in the final blow against the vampire or his dark magic will regenerate him to full health. I always carry a spare, so you can have one. * Dr Harlow hands you a stake. *'Dr Harlow:' You need a special hammer as well, to drive it in properly. Hmm, I think I have a spare hammer you can have. * Dr Harlow hands you a strange hammer. * Dr Harlow: One last thing. It's wise t carry garlic with you; vampyres are slightly weakened if they can smell garlic. Garlic is pretty common, I know I always advised Morgan to keep a supply, so you might be able to get some from him. If not, I know they sell it in Port Sarim. * Player: Okay, so those are the supplies I need, but how do I actually kill him?] * Dr Harlow: You are an eager one. Killing a vampire is DANGEROUS! Never forget that. Go in prepared, with food and armour, but understand that you may die. It's a risk we all take in this business. I've seen many fine men and women die at the hands of vampyres. Enter the vampyre's lair and attempt to open the coffin. He should be asleep in there, so try to use the stake on him. As you're new at this, you'll probably just wake him up and the real fight begins. Fight him until he's nearly dead, and, when the moment is right, stake him through the heart and hammer it in. It's gruesome, but it's the only way. Once he's dead, speak to Morgan so he can notify the village. * Player: Thank you very much! Morgan * Morgan: How can I help, brave adventurer? * Player: I found out what equipment I need from Dr Harlow. * Morgan: Oh? And what has he told you to acquire? * Player: I already have a stale, Harlow gave me a spare. I have the special hammer made for striking stakes into vampyres. I still need to get some garlic. * Morgan: Harlow did tell me to always keep garlic on me. He insisted on constant vigilance against any possible threats. I used to have a large supply of it, but it's been disappearing. I think my wife dislikes the smell. Feel free to look around and see if you can find any she missed. Can I help you with anything Else? Talking to Morgan again * Player: I've spoken to Dr Harlow. * Morgan: I knew he would help is in our time of need. Did he tell you what you needed to know? * Player: Yes, he did, but only after I bought him a pint! Some vampire slayer he is. * Morgan: You must forgive him. He believes the beer frees him from his memories, but it's really just destroying him. Local Residents This section includes dialogue from different points in the quest Maris Before talking to Morgan * Maris: You look brave. You should speak to my husband, he is looking for an adventurer. * Player: Hmm, maybe I'll speak to him. After talking to Morgan * Maris: I understand you have agreed to rid our village of the vampyre! May Saradomin protect you in your endeavour. If you are uncertain of anything, you should speak to my husband. After talking to Dr Harlow * Maris: What can I do for you, brave adventurer? * Player: Do you have any garlic on you? * Maris: What an odd question! Morgan always tries to carry some on him, but it makes him stink, so I hide it. I can't remember where I've put it, but it's somewhere in the house. Feel free to look around. Miss Schism * Miss Schism: Oooh, my dear, have you heard the news? ** Player: Ok, tell me about the news. *** Miss Schism: Well, there's just too much to tell at once! What would you like to hear first: the vampire, the bank or the battlefield? *** Player: Tell me about the vampire. **** Before talking to Morgan ***** Miss Schism: It's terrible, absolutely terrible! Those poor people! ***** Player: What is terrible? ***** Miss Schism: Why, the attacks! ***** Player: A vampire is attacking people? ***** Miss Schism: Yes, haven't you been listening? A no one is lifting a finger to do anything about it. Well, that new couple, Morgan and Maris, they think we should find a vampire slayer, but I'm not sure I trust them. They aren't local. **** After talking to Morgan ***** Miss Schism: Why the stories I could tell! Such terrible things I've heard. ***** Player: So, tell them! I need more information about the vampire. ***** Miss Schism: Don't get angry with me. I'm not some gossip, blabbing about other people's tragedies. ***** Player: ... ** Player: Who are you? *** Miss Schism: I, my dear, am a concerned citizen of Draynor Village. Ever since the Council allowed those farmers to set up their stalls here, we've had a constant flow of thieves and murderers through our fair village, and I decided that someone HAD to stand up and keep an eye on the situation. I also do voluntary work for the Draynor Manor Restoration Fund. We're campaigning to have Draynor Manor turned into a museum before the wet-rot destroys it completely. *** Player: Uh, shouldn't you be more concerned with the VAMPIRE living in the manor before you go turning it into a museum? *** Miss Schism: A little old vampire won't matter, dear. Besides, he'd probably look quite fine as an exhibit. *** Player: You're crazy, lady. Fortunato Before talking to Morgan * Fortunato: Can I help you at all? * Player: Can you tell me about Draynor Village? * Fortunato: The village is quite old, but the market is a rather recent addition. We were doing quite good business up until recently. * Player: What happened? * Fortunato: Well, not too long ago there was a battle right outside Draynor, between Saradomin and Zamorak! You can still see the battlefield. Besides that, mysterious attacks began happening to villagers. Some say it's a vampyre, but I'm not convinced. After talking to Morgan * Player: Can you tell me about vampyres? I told Morgan I would slay the one in Draynor Manor. * Fortunato: So, it is a vampire is it? Very interesting. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything of use, except to be careful. * Player: That's not very helpful. Town Crier Before talking to Morgan * Town Crier: BEWARE THE VAMPYRE, EVERYONE IN BY NIGHTFALL... Oh, sorry for shouting right at you. * Player: Vampyre? What vampyre? * Town Crier: Hello citizen. What can I do for you? * Player: What did you mean about 'Beware the vampyre'? * Town Crier: Our village is plagued by a vampyre that lives in the manor to the north. One of the citizens - Morgan I think - is trying to find a vampyre slayer to rid us of him. * Player: Hmm, maybe I should speak to him. After talking to Morgan * Town Crier: Hello citizen. What can I do for you? * Player: Can you tell me about the vampyre attacks on the village? * Town Crier: A sad business, that. It used to be a great tourist attraction, having a haunted house next to the village. Then these attacks began, and the town has been hit hard financially. It's hard to keep morale up when it's not safe to be outside after nightfall. After talking to Dr Harlow * Town Crier: Hello citizen. What can I do for you? * Player: Can you tell me anything useful about vampyres? I promised Morgan I would slay the one preying on your village. * Town Crier: I only know the after-effects of a vampyre attack. It is not a pretty sight. To face one head-on with the intention to kill it? I can't offer you any advice. Perhaps you should find someone who has killed a vampyre to advise you. Aggie Before talking to Morgan * Player: What's new in Draynor Village? * Aggie: The blood sucker has returned to Draynor Manor. I hate his kind. * Player: The blood sucker? * Aggie: Yes, Count Draynor, the vampyre. He's preying on the innocent people of this village. I do my best to protect them with the magic I have, but he is powerful. * Player: Wow, that's sad. After talking to Morgan * Player: Can you tell me anything about vampyres? I told Morgan I would slay the one in Draynor Manor. * Aggie: I know they can only be killed with special equipment, but I don't know what or where you could get it. I'm glad you are attempting to end Count Draynor's reign of terror, though. * Player: I'll try my best! After talking to Dr Harlow * Player: Hi Aggie. I've spoken to Dr Harlow about how to kill the vampyre. I have to use a special hammer to drive a stake into his heart. Do you have any advice for me? * Aggie: Do not underestimate the vampyre. He will have strong regenerative abilities. Take garlic and be prepared for a battle. Martin * Martin the Master Gardener: Hello, Player. I've heard rumours in the village that you've promised to kill the vampyre in Draynor Manor. Is that true? * Player: Yes, I've promised Morgan I would help. ** After talking to Dr Harlow *** Player: I've also seen Dr Harlow, who was a famous vampyre slayer. He's taught me what to do. * Martin the Master Gardener: Are you mad? Taking on a vampyre? * Player: Well, someone has to stand up to him. Otherwise your village won't have any villagers! Ned * Player: Anything interesting happening in Draynor Village? ** Ned: Well, there's a nasty vampyre causing a ruckus every night. I s'pose that's interesting. ** Player: You seem pretty calm about it. ** Ned: Girly after everything I've seen in my life, a vampyre doesn't ruffle my feathers. Long as I stay inside after dark, I'm fine. * Talk about Vampyre Slayer. ** Player: Have you got any advice for me before I try to kill the vampyre? ** Ned: Don't be a brave fool. If you're dying, run away. Better to live to fight another day. Victory After defeating Draynor * Player: I should tell Morgan that I've killed the vampyre! Finishing * Player: I've killed the vampyre! * Morgan: Praise Saradomin! Bless you! We are all saved, the vampyre is slain! Transcript